


When The Two Lions Collided

by YokubouNoRain



Series: The Legend of The Dragon and The Phoenix [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Aunque no esté basado en nada canónicamente histórico vale la etiqueta, Emperor's Advisor Munakata Reisi, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: El consejero llega a la frontera con el oeste a pedido de su emperador en busca de sobrevivientes.Sólo regresará con tres y entre ellos, un animal salvaje.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Munakata Reishi, Kushina Anna & Suoh Mikoto, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Series: The Legend of The Dragon and The Phoenix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947724
Kudos: 1





	When The Two Lions Collided

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a subir esto anoche pero AO3 fue a mantenimiento y la erré por tres minutos jajaja.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de GoRA.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Munakata Reisi había estado preparado para eso desde que tuvo uso de razón. Su padre había sido consejero del emperador, su abuelo había sido consejero del emperador. Estaba en su sangre que él siguiera con el legado familiar.

Su entrecejo se frunció al sentir el aroma a cenizas, sangre y guerra. Había sido instruido para eso, pero cuando llegó el momento, no estuvo para nada preparado. Inesperadamente, Fushimi Niki desapareció del espacio terrenal dejando a su heredero sumido en el caos. Era irónico que un hombre que teniendo un temperamento explosivo hubiera mantenido la unión y calma en el imperio por tanto tiempo.

—Mi señor —el líder de uno de sus escuadrones irrumpió en su carruaje—. Tenemos un problema.

—“ _Desde que ese tipo murió, ¿cuándo no los tenemos?_ ”

El segundo escuadrón, liderado por Benzai Yuujirou, rodeaba a una persona. Al ver a su capitán, Yuujirou le dedicó una reverencia.

—Capitán.

Reisi notó cierto nerviosismo en el muchacho. Pese a haber recuperado la frontera del oeste, la preocupación seguía siendo visible en todo su rostro. Aún así, le mostró una expresión serena para tratar de calmarlo.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Hemos encontrado a un grupo de personas, pero no hemos podido hacer contacto con ellos.

—Qué contradicción —dejó escapar en forma de susurro mientras se metía en medio del grupo. Un hombre enfurecido trataba de escapar de ellos. Era similar a un animal salvaje que alguien estaba tratando de domar. Su mirada dorada brillaba, su cabello rojo como el fuego al rojo vivo lo hacía similar a un león salvaje—. Bajen sus armas —ordenó Reisi. Con lentitud, sus hombres envainaron las espadas pero mantuvieron su formación. El consejero imperial se acercó lentamente al hombre. Su brazo se encontraba extendido con la mano en alto. Como si estuviera tratando con un animal salvaje, sus movimientos eran lentos. Aunque su otra mano no estuviera ni cerca de su arma, Reisi la alcanzaría en el peor de los casos. A pocos pasos de distancia, extendió su otro brazo, y le ofreció la palma abierta al desconocido. Reisi podía negar su nerviosismo con una expresión neutral. El sudor que se escurría por su rostro, no. Tanto él como sus hombres se sorprendieron cuando una pequeña figura saltó de las espaldas del hombre y jaló del brazo de Reisi. Un par de ojos carmesíes lo observaban con curiosidad.

—Está bien —oyó decir débilmente—. Él puede ayudarnos.

Reisi bajó ambos brazos, y quien resultó ser una pequeña niña le agarró la mano. Sintió que el pecho se le llenaba de calor.

—Creo que si Anna lo dice, entonces, está bien.

En aquel instante repararon también en la presencia de un segundo hombre que había estado atrás todo el tiempo, protegiendo a la pequeña niña. Su acento daba la impresión de que no formaba parte del imperio. El hombre que segundos antes había estado encolerizado de repente se calmó con las palabras de la pequeña.

—Preparen mi carruaje. Ellos viajarán conmigo.

* * *

Reisi estaba frustrado. Sólo pudo rescatar a aquellos tres sobrevivientes. El resto había muerto. Gente de sus tropas había muerto, inocentes habían muerto. A todos se los estaba llevando el anterior emperador. Pese a que Reisi estaba vivo, el sonido de las risas de ese hombre seguía en el aire y le calaba los huesos. Se llevó una mano al costado de su cuerpo y su rostro se arrugó. Su mirada se posó de repente sobre los otros tres ocupantes de aquel silencioso transporte que los estaba llevando de regreso al palacio. El hombre de cabello rojo estaba sentado frente a él, imitando, quizás de forma inconsciente, la posición que Reisi mantenía. A su lado, la niña dormía entre su cuerpo y su brazo. El hombre extranjero se encontraba mejor acomodado en el espacio que le había quedado. Su expresión era pacífica, igual a la de la pequeña.

—¿Es tu hija? —le dijo al hombre que estaba despierto. Su mirada dorada se posó sobre él—. ¿Tu hermana? —el aludido sólo parpadeó sin expresión aparente—. ¿Quién es?

El hombre acarició los cabellos plateados de la niña con una delicadeza que Reisi no sabía que poseyera.

—Un ángel.

El consejero se sorprendió por sus palabras. Esperaba que tuviera una voz ronca, pero no que una palabra como esa se deslizara de su lengua. Eso lo hizo sonreír ligeramente. El viaje de regreso sucedió en silencio. Reisi estaba feliz de tener a un compañero de viaje de pocas palabras. Sin embargo, aunque estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, era consciente de que estaba regresando con un grupo de desconocidos, por lo que no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de uno de los líderes de los escuadrones que no quitaban la vista de encima de su carruaje, Reisi dejó escapar una risa que llamó la atención del otro ocupante que se encontraba despierto. El animal salvaje lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Probablemente estaba al tanto de su situación, probablemente, no. Reisi no podía asegurar ni una cosa ni la otra.

* * *

El carruaje se detuvo después de haber cruzado las enormes puertas del imperio. Las imponentes puertas de un color más profundo que el cielo se abrieron de par en par y se cerraron ni bien todos los transportes regresaron a salvo. El estrepitoso sonido había despierto a los ocupantes, Reisi inclusive, que en algún momento del viaje se había quedado dormido y. aún así, fue el primero en descender. Un soldado levantó las telas colgantes del techo y darle espacio a sus ocupantes para que bajaran.

—Ellos vienen conmigo —advirtió el consejero al soldado quien ni bien terminó su tarea se dirigió al siguiente carruaje. El trío siguió sus pasos en medio del tumulto de gente. Reisi se acercó a una persona que parecía revolotear entre la multitud. El sujeto de cabellos dorados y contextura física delgada se les acercó con una sonrisa—. Trátalos bien —le pidió—. Son mis invitados.

—Como usted ordene —dijo el hombre con un tono de voz como si estuviera cantando y una exagerada reverencia a la cual Reisi parecía estar acostumbrado—. Bienvenidos al palacio imperial —los saludó el hombre que parecía ser ajeno a la guerra que se estaba gestando al otro lado de aquellas puertas. Anna llamó su atención jalando de su manga—. Dime, pequeña, ¿sucede algo?

—Ese hombre —le dijo en referencia a Reisi—. Está herido.

El más alto de sus acompañantes emitió un sonido y dirigió su mirada al consejero. Quizás recién en aquel momento reparó en la mancha oscura a un costado de su cuerpo que era imperceptible debido al color de su ropa.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo y luego lo vamos a ver? —le dijo el hombre a Anna extendiéndole la mano con una hermosa sonrisa. Sin cambiar su expresión en lo absoluto, la niña agarró su mano—. Munakata-san no va a ir a ningún lado si antes no le da el informe de la situación al emperador después de todo.

—Qué idiota...

Algo como un gruñido resonó al lado de Anna. Había sido de parte de quien intercambió unas pocas palabras con el consejero en el viaje.

—Así es como funcionan las cosas aquí en el palacio —dijo el hombre que sostenía con delicadeza la mano de Anna entre la suya frunciendo el ceño. Una chispa de curiosidad pareció encenderse con el nuevo integrante del palacio, y de pronto, su mirada se posó sobre el extranjero, a quien también le sonrió con sinceridad—. Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Totsuka Tatara. Soy consejero del emperador consorte.

* * *

—Sólo tres sobrevivientes, ¿eh? —musitó Saruhiko, enrollando un mechón de su cabello en un dedo aunque supiera de antemano el resultado de aquella mala costumbre—. ¿Dos hombres y una niña, dijiste?

—Sí, mi señor.

Reisi estaba en medio del gran salón, arrodillado en el suelo frente a un soberano que se rehusaba a sentarse en el trono que su padre había dejado vacío no sin antes destruirlo con sus propias manos.

—¿Crees que servirán a nuestra causa?

—No creo que estén en nuestra contra.

—Estaban en la frontera, y mencionaste que uno de ellos es extranjero —Reisi no emitió juicio alguno al respecto—. No tenemos problemas con la gente del oeste, así que, no hay problema en que se queden.

—Me gustaría contar con la opinión de Totsuka respecto a ese asunto.

—Pero es en ti en quien más confío, Reisi.

—Sí, señor.

Un silencio interminable se formó entre ambos. Cuando los pies del soberano estuvieron dentro del alcance visual de Reisi, él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Terminaste tu reporte?

—Sí, señor.

El emperador le extendió la mano y le sonrió.

—Entonces, ve a tratar esa herida.

—Sí, señor —dijo el consejero ayudándose de Saruhiko para ponerse de pie.

* * *

La familia de Reisi se encargaba del paisajismo del palacio. Él nunca había alcanzado el nivel de belleza que su madre y hermano sí lograron, pero tampoco estaba insatisfecho con su labor. El aroma que las flores de la época desprendían, lo calmaban y lo hacían sentir en su hogar.

—¿Se siente mejor?

Mishakuji Yukari era el encargado de varias funciones dentro del palacio. Proveniente del pequeño reino independiente de Miwa Ichigen ubicado en el norte, había llegado al palacio a pedido de su señor junto con Yatogami Kuroh, ambos expertos espadachines que servían a Saruhiko sencillamente porque Ichigen se los había pedido. La medicina que Yukari había traído desde su reino fue vital para el imperio, así que estaba a cargo de la medicina.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —dijo Reisi.

—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó Tatara, asomándose a la habitación.

—Por supuesto. Yo ya terminé. Iré a darle aviso al emperador.

Mientras Yukari salía, se cruzó con Tatara, Anna y los dos hombres que permanecieron a su lado desde que Reisi los trajo consigo.

—Munakata-san, alguien quería saber cómo sigue.

Anna, que había ingresado a la habitación escondida atrás de Tatara, se acercó al consejero que estaba con la espalda apoyada sobre el respaldo de la cama.

—Oh, qué maravillosa visita.

—Anna parecía estar preocupada por ti.

Ante la curiosa mirada de la pequeña niña, Reisi sonrió ligeramente.

—Tú te diste cuenta de esta herida, ¿no?

—Mikoto —mencionó la aludida—. Mikoto se dio cuenta.

—¿Mikoto?

—Mikoto —el extranjero señaló a su acompañante con una seña de mano—. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos. Mi nombre es Kusanagi Izumo. Él es Suoh Mikoto. Ella es Kushina Anna. Le agradecemos mucho la atención que ha tenido con nosotros, Munakata-han.

—Es mi deber que todos aquellos que habitan las tierras de mi señor se encuentren a salvo aún en la peor de las situaciones.

—Qué estupidez —escupió Mikoto, llamando la atención del grupo—. Acaso si tu señor te dice que te tires al vacío, ¿lo harías?

—Creo que no es un asunto que deba discutirse frente a una dama, ¿no lo crees así?

Aunque no se notaba un particular cambio en el tono de su voz, Tatara supo que Reisi se había enojado por el comentario de Mikoto. Su mirada se dirigió al invitado y volvió segundos más tarde al consejero.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón —canturreó Tatara—. Anna, Kusanagi-san, ¿por qué no me acompañan al jardín? Si tenemos suerte podremos encontrarnos ahí con Sukuna-kun. Ah. Sukuna-kun es un niño que el emperador ha adoptado. Creo que tiene la misma edad que Anna…

—¿Siempre es así de ruidoso? —preguntó Mikoto respecto a Tatara una vez se quedó solo con Reisi.

—Tienes que conocer al emperador consorte —reconoció el consejero en un suspiro—… Mikoto es tu nombre, ¿no?

—Sí…

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —el aludido lo miró—. Quiero acostarme, pero, se me dificulta hacerlo sin ayuda —sin responder a su pedido, Mikoto pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Reisi para ayudar a que su cuerpo quedara acostado—. Te lo agradezco.

—Lo mismo aquí.

—Mikoto —el aludido lo observó con una mirada cansada—. ¿Puedes contarme una historia?

El hombre de cabellos rojizos suspiró y posó su mirada sobre el techo por unos instantes. Su voz baja resonó en la habitación como si se tratara de una fiera que recién despertaba de un largo sueño.

—Había una vez un hombre que luchaba por los ideales de su país. No importaba donde lo mandaran, él iba porque su señor se lo pedía, porque ese era su deber, porque había nacido para eso. Ese hombre había perdido su alma y había dejado de ser humano —Reisi notó una ligera variación en el tono de su voz—. Sólo se dedicaba a arrebatar vidas, y todo para satisfacer a su señor. Cuanto menos humano se volvía, más solo estaba. Nunca había necesitado de nadie, menos en el campo de batalla. Se la pasaba cantando mientras aplastaba todo lo que había a su paso. Hasta que un día, algo extraño sucedió. Podríamos decir que se encontró cara a cara con la muerte, o cara a cara con la vida, da igual. Lo que importa es que encontró a un igual. A un ser tan corrompido como él que pareció estar reflejándose en un asqueroso espejo. Mientras la sangre brotaba a su alrededor como si estuviera siendo escupida desde la mismísima tierra, un grito ensordecedor hizo que todo desapareciera. Ya no había nada. Ni luz, ni oscuridad, ni vida, ni muerte, mucho menos un rey. Sólo el silencio. Y en medio del mismo, dos hermanos se encontraron y se dieron cuenta que no eran tan distintos—el silencio que parecía que reinaría para siempre fue interrumpido por un nuevo rugido de parte de Mikoto—. ¿Tienes fuego? —le dijo, de repente, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo que prácticamente estaba destruido de un improvisado bolsillo en su pantalón.

—Puedo acompañarte con uno. Yukari ha traído tabaco con un sabor exquisito de sus tierras.

—¿Yukari?

—La persona que estuvo aquí hasta hace unos momentos.

—Ya veo.

Reisi sacó del bolsillo interno de su largo atuendo una cigarrera hecha a medida. Le extendió dos delgados cigarrillos a Mikoto que lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Él los encendió con la llama de una vela y le devolvió uno.

—¿Puedo agradecer tu historia contándote yo una?

—Pensé que iba a contarte una historia para que te durmieras de una vez.

—Se necesitan de mil historias como esas para que yo concilie el sueño —reconoció el consejero. Mikoto tomó asiento a su lado y lo miró—. Había una vez un pequeño cachorro. Su mundo estaba limitado a lo que su padre decía y hacía. El cachorro fue instruido desde una corta edad para que siguiera los pasos de su padre. Nadie estaría mejor capacitado que él para ocupar su lugar una vez no estuviera en este mundo. Aunque el pequeño cachorro sabía que no podría escapar de su destino, que se encontraba atado a él, no había nada que lo motivara a realizar dicha tarea más que la obligación y el deber. Sin embargo, cierto día, el pequeño cachorro presenció algo que probablemente no debía y que, sin embargo, cambió por completo la perspectiva de vida que tenía hasta ese momento. Fue el alzamiento de un dragón. Era como si, por primera vez, ese cachorro hubiera visto a tal majestuosa criatura liberándose de sus cadenas y clamando por su libertad.

—Déjame adivinar. Tú eres el dragón.

—Te equivocas. Yo soy ese cachorro —la expresión de desconcierto de Mikoto hizo que Reisi curvara sus comisuras hacia arriba—. Así es. Mi destino era servir al emperador y suceder a mi padre en su trabajo. Pero sabía que jamás podría llenar sus zapatos siendo el consejero de Fushimi Niki. De hecho, no fue así. Una vez mi padre falleció, lo sucedió el grupo de consejeros que él encabezaba. Tampoco me veía a mí mismo como el consejero de Fushimi Saruhiko siendo que tenemos una diferencia de edad de unos pocos años. Sin embargo, cierto día, lo sentí así. Vi a ese niño enfrentándose al entonces emperador Niki, y lo supe. Sí, en mi destino estaba escrito que serviría a un emperador, pero no Niki: mi deber y obligación era servir a nuestro actual emperador, Fushimi Saruhiko.

—Entonces, sí matarías por él.

—No. Porque él no se atrevería a pedirme algo así.

Mikoto lanzó una carcajada junto con el humo del cigarrillo que se unió al de Reisi.

—Eres inocente. ¿Y si un día te lo pide? ¿Lo harías?

Reisi lo miró, pero ni en su mirada ni en su expresión, Mikoto halló la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿tú eras el protagonista de esa historia?

—Lo fui, alguna vez.

—No. Todavía lo eres —Mikoto dirigió su mirada dorada a la violácea de Reisi. Percibió un brillo que lo hizo estremecer—. Sólo necesitas algo que verdaderamente quieras proteger. Por ahora, eres igual a ese cachorro que mencioné en mi historia.

—¿Tú ya no lo eres?

—Así es. Yo ya me he convertido en el león que protegerá a mi señor incluso con mi propia vida.

—Proteger, ¿eh?

* * *

Una suave canción despertó al león de su letargo. Estiró sus patas, sus garras y todo su cuerpo. Meneó su melena mientras se incorporaba y con pasos lentos se acercó al origen del sonido. Sus largas extremidades se encontraron alrededor de aquel delgado cuerpo que miraba más allá de las puertas del color del cielo.

—Oh, ¿te despertaste? —preguntó Reisi.

—¿De dónde aprendiste esa canción? —rugió Mikoto enterrando su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del consejero.

—Oí a Anna cantarla el otro día. Me dijo que era de tu pueblo, así que quise aprenderla.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—A juzgar por la hora, debe estar con Yukari y Sukuna-kun —el aludido emitió un sonido que no quedó claro qué expresaba—. ¿Cómo sigues de la herida?

—Supongo que bien. Ya no me duele —Reisi buscó su mirada y acarició su rostro antes de que su mano se posara sobre las vendas que cubrían parte de su torso—. Reisi…

Mikoto, intuyendo qué iba a decir, mencionó su nombre. El aludido apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho y eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Yo debí haber estado ahí.

—No hubieras podido hacer nada.

—Mi deber era estar ahí.

Sintiendo el puño tembloroso de Reisi sobre su cuerpo, Mikoto lo agarró entre sus manos y la besó con la delicadeza que sólo mostraba ante él y Anna.

—Tu deber era y sigue siendo proteger a Fushimi. Sobre todo ahora.

—Maldito Niki —masculló Reisi, de pronto—. ¿Por qué no se llevó todo con él?

El león quería volver a conciliar el sueño. Por eso llevó aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo y ambos se quedaron viendo las flores de los árboles del palacio desprendiéndose de las ramas con violencia por acción de un repentino viento feroz. Ninguno lo sabía todavía, pero una terrible tormenta se estaba formando sobre el palacio y amenazaba con reducirlo todo a cenizas.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Esta serie iba a empezar con Saru y Misaki, pero hoy es el cumple de Reisi, así que decidí empezar por él y Mikoto (con la pareja también se habrán dado cuenta de quién es el "emperador consorte ruidoso" al que se refiere Reisi xD).  
> La idea es subir oneshots de las distintas parejas y relaciones que hay en el palacio imperial y después unir todo en un longfic. Espero, de momento, traerles todos los oneshots lo más rápido que pueda ;w;


End file.
